Amnesia
by klaroline-heart
Summary: A man borken by the pain of love. Based of Amnesia by 5 Seconds Of Summer Submission for Klaroweek Happy Klaroweek my Fellow Klaroliners


**Hi guys, This is my submission for Klaroweek! **

**I am totally in love with this song and well as a lot of you guys know Klaus and Elijah have been hit with a dose of Amnesia on The Originals but this song seems to fit for me. I Hope you enjoy!**

** HAPPY KLAROWEEK HAPPY KLAROWEEK HAPPY KLAROWEEK HAPPY KLAROWEEK HAPPY KLAROWEEK HAPPY KLAROWEEK HAPPY KLAROWEEK**

* * *

_**Klaus &amp; Caroline - Amnesia**_

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_  
_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_  
_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_  
_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_  
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

He sat in the drivers seat of his car looking at the empty town square, one of the places they would hang out with their friends, Something he sometimes despised but he did it all for her. His head filled with thoughts of her as she stood on his front door step, the tears that had formed in her eyes ready to slip down her ivory cheeks, He couldn't understand why? He loved her, he always had but she kept repeating that things weren't that same anymore. She didn't give him any warning as she moved towards him holding him tightly against her body slamming her lips against his savoring the moment in their final goodbye. The goodbye he could never understand.

He'd spoken to a few of her close friends asking if she was happy or if she was okay, Elena tried to hid the truth from him but Bonnie admitted that Caroline was happy, she'd met somebody new and she was always smiling; Something he couldn't keep on her face.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
_I remember the make-up running down your face_  
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
_Like every single wish we ever made_  
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
_And forget about the stupid little things_  
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

He dialed her number countless times only to receive her voice mail, A familiar voice of happiness made him smile as he spoke to her asking if she was happy or if her new man had treated her better than he ever had, Despite the determination not to mention it he couldn't help asking about her life about her need to find a love full of pure devotion and not mixed with hatred like their volatile relationship. He wanted her to know that no matter what happened in their relationship that caused her too leave, that he loved her dearly and that he'd still draw for her even if she hated it because he knew it made her smile.

He looked at a photograph of them on their last Christmas together and wondered if she had never truly been in their relationship at all, if all those words she told him were lies to keep him from hurting her like she'd hurt him. He wondered if she loved him as much as he loved her because she wouldn't be able to cope with the ache in her heart if their love was the same because he was far from fine.

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
_I remember the make-up running down your face_  
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
_Like every single wish we ever made_  
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
_And forget about the stupid little things_  
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
_And the memories I never can escape_

He pulled into his drive way looking at his front porch as a vision from the past played out before him, Her standing on his door step the tear drops that slid down her cheeks, the mascara that ran down her ivory skin as she sobbed uncontrollable as she looked at him after their final kiss, Her begging him not to follow her, not to find her and beg her too come home. His eyes filled with tears as the memory faded to black, he hated the feeling that destroyed his heart, she'd left all her dreams behind as she left her home town, along with wishes they'd made together as they planned their future. Now he wished he got forget the way she'd get carried away when she explained something or the way her cheeks gave a light red glow when she got something wrong or when she let him draw her naked. As he walked through his front door he was hit with her intoxicating scent, Her perfume that he'd brought her because it was her favorite, He looked at his fire place in his living room. The memory of a power cut and the candles, the fire and loads of blankets on the floor as they laid in each others arms holding on tightly after they'd made love in the candle light.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_  
_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_  
_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_  
_And you'd never slip away_  
_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
_I remember the make-up running down your face_  
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
_Like every single wish we ever made_  
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
_And forget about the stupid little things_  
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_  
_No, I'm really not fine at all_  
_Tell me this is just a dream_  
_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

His eyes drifted to the wall that occupied all of her photos, He refused to remove them despite his sister constant interfering telling him that she was never coming back to him, that Caroline was gone and those pictures would just cause him more pain than it was worth. He liked seeing them on his wall as he stood painting, they were a comfort even though he always felt alone. He'd have hundreds of missed calls all the time from Stefan or Marcel, both eager for him to join them and have a few drinks to try and forget her but he refused to admit that he drank at home in the comfort of his bedroom because that's where he saw her, where she'd slowly undress before his eyes and make him feel alive again, until he reached for her and she was just thin air and he was once again alone.

He tried to reason with her decision to move on, to find happiness with another man but it hurt him knowing this new man was in his place, that this man was touching her the way he touched her. Kissed her lips in the same place that he kissed them. He hated it when people would say her name when they spoke to him or brought her up in general conversation, his heart ached to say her name but he couldn't bring himself too talk or listen about her.

When he made it too his bedroom he fell onto his bed imagining her there and what he'd do if she could just be in his arms again, He'd cling to her waste unwilling to let her go, He'd kiss her neck the way she liked it and he'd whisper "I love you" Every single second of every moment they spent together just so she would know that he was serious about them. He wished his eyes would close and he'd wake up to find it was a horrible dream and that her hair was against his shoulder as her held her tightly in his arms once again never willing too let her fall out of love with him...

The the voice sounded against his ear startling him "Klaus, Wake up now! You're squishing me" Klaus' eyes flew open to find the blond hair matted against his shoulder and her beautiful green eyes looked into his blue eyes as a smile formed on his lips, He pulled her closer than ever before, not letting her go.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
_I remember the make-up running down your face_  
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_  
_Like every single wish we ever made_  
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
_And forget about the stupid little things_  
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_  
_No, I'm really not fine at all_  
_Tell me this is just a dream_  
_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

_Amnesia- 5SOS_

* * *

**Feedback Welcome**

**A/N: I tried too stay true to the song but i hate giving Klaroline a upsetting ending, I needed it all too be a dream. I hope you liked! **


End file.
